The Austin Angels
by MissJ2
Summary: Jensen é guitarrista e cantor num pub gay a noite em Austin. Jared aceita emprego como garçom no mesmo pub entretanto o dono do lugar não gosta que seus empregados se envolvam romanticamente, até mesmo porque Tyler Olson é o patrão secretamente apaixonado por Jensen e o baixista da banda de Jensen, Travis Aaron se encanta por Jared assim como Jensen a primeira vista.


Capítulo 1

Play the game tonight

Era uma noite chuvosa e fria de sábado em Austin.

Jensen Ackles dirigia pela North Interestate com seu amigo Travis no banco do carona e estavam profundamente calados e quietos. Havia somente o barulho do tamborilar da chuva no teto do carro e do para-brisas no vidro dianteiro do seu carro, enxugando sua visão à frente.

Estavam ambos imersos em suas memórias de como era passar um sábado chuvoso a noite em casa agarrados com alguém e não tocando no Bout Time II como sempre, para uma plateia não muito interessada em rock.

Jensen era gay mas fazia tempo que não saía com ninguém pois não gostava do jeito casual de como andavam os homens. Era um homem que estava há um ano sozinho, cobiçado porém sem conseguir cobiçar ninguém. Não gostava de sexo pelo sexo e sim de se apaixonar e ultimamente não havia conhecido ninguém que fosse apaixonante. Já Travis era um garanhão de primeira, vivia conquistando rapazes e os fazendo sofrer. Jensen era contra seu comportamento mas não podia fazer muita coisa a não ser aconselhar que o que fazia aos outros, um dia farão com ele. Mas era inútil aconselhar. Travis era o baixista da banda de Jensen e estavam sempre juntos. O restante da banda tinha meios próprios de chegar aos locais de apresentação. Rob Benedict, primeiro guitarrista e Mark Sheppard o baterista que era seu amigo inglês da faculdade formavam o restante da banda "Austin Angels".

Entraram no pub carregando seus instrumentos. Eram observados por metade dos homens no local. Principalmente Jensen, que era o vocalista. Era a noite classic rock do Bout Time e Jensen amava cantar rock clássico e fazer cover mas também apresentar suas músicas de composição própria. Eram justamente as últimas do cardápio de músicas da banda.

Encontraram-se com o restante da Austin Angels no backstage. Costumavam se abraçar, depois ir tomar uma cerveja numa das mesas até a hora do show para descontrair e contar como havia sido a semana de cada um. Mark era advogado e nas horas vagas, baterista. Rob era ator e o guitarrista, Jensen era um dos gerentes de uma loja de departamentos e o guitarrista base, Travis era dentista e o baixista da banda. Depois de sentarem-se, esperaram ruidosos por um dos garçons da casa. Rob contava casos da semana e todos riam, Jensen estava de braços cruzados sobre a mesa sendo observado por um monte de gays apaixonados por sua beleza mas nem sequer olhava para os lados.

Demorou alguns minutos para que aparecesse um garçom. E ele era novo no local. Ele era moreno e usava a camisa branca do pub que era propositadamente colada ao corpo com o logo do pub no peito, um avental de cor cinza e calça jeans.

\- Boa noite, senhores... O que vão pedir? – perguntou o moreno de cabelos castanhos até os ombros segurando uma tablet.

Todos olharam para ele mas Jensen e Travis pareciam hipnotizados. Jensen olhou o homem de cima a baixo, pelas suas feições calculou não ter mais de 28 anos, reparou no pescoço, ombros, braços, mãos e nos olhos de um azul profundo. O novo garçom reparou nos olhares de Jensen e o encarou por mais tempo do que deveria.

Jared estava terminando a faculdade de Direito e precisou de um "bico" para ajudar nos estudos, pois apesar da família rica facilitar, seu pai não gostava de mimá-lo depois de descoberta a sua inclinação homossexual, obrigando-o assim a trabalhar.

O moreno deu um meio sorriso sem graça e desviou o olhar para outras pessoas a volta. Esse foi o momento em que ambos foram retirados de seu devaneio sensual ao se apreciarem, pois Travis cortou o silêncio barulhento da mesa fazendo seu pedido de forma especial.

\- Hey gato, me traz uma cerveja? – todos na mesa riram botando a mão na boca se entreolhando. Mark ria mais do que normal pois achava a "gayzada" como chamava muito engraçados. Rob também era heterossexual.

O garçom o olhou.

\- Sim, senhor... mais alguém?

\- Você é novo não é? – Perguntou Travis

Os outros interviram naquela cantada arrastada.

\- Trav, você pode deixar o rapaz fazer o serviço dele em paz? – disse Mark rindo - Baba quieto! – todos riram menos Jensen que olhava o garçom seriamente de braços cruzados.

Jared riu-se gostosamente.

\- Não há nenhum problema em responder, senhor... Sim, comecei essa semana... há algum outro pedido da mesa?

Jensen abriu a boca pela primeira vez.

\- Traga um balde de Heineken para nós, pode anotar isso enquanto meu amigo seca a baba? – disse animadamente se assustando com sua própria repentina mudança de humor. Afinal aquele sábado tedioso podia melhorar muito. Mas em seguida, lembrou-se de como terminavam todos os seus flertes naquele bar. Somente mais um garoto bonito animado com o vocalista da banda.

\- Anotado, senhor... – respondeu o garçom olhando para ele e sorrindo de forma sensual quase de maneira imperceptível aos demais, mas Jensen notou.

Ao se afastar, todos começaram a rir.

\- Isso Trav, cai de boca mesmo no pau do garçom gostosão e seja demitido! – disse Jensen

\- É, seu ridículo, além de parecer uma cadela no cio, você põe nosso cachê gordo daqui em perigo, já não sabe que o Ty odeia envolvimento entre o pessoal da casa? – reforçou Mark.

\- Ih relaxem, donzelas, não vou por nada a perigo não, mas que o cara é uma delícia isso é, fala ai Jensen! – respondeu Travis

Jensen ficou sério.

\- Por que falo eu?!

\- Por que você que levou uma secada do garoto de cima a baixo... – disse Rob rindo

Todos riram menos Travis. Jensen achou que ninguém havia percebido, mas não estava animado afinal se tentasse algo com funcionário da casa o dono Ty Olsson, daria uma bronca enorme em todos e o garçom poderia perder o emprego. Todos desconfiavam que Ty nutria uma paixão nunca declarada por Jensen, afinal os olhares do dono do Bout Time para ele eram de pura lascívia, só Jensen não percebia.

\- Jensen levar uma secada dessas no Time é perigo, Ty fica o tempo todo olhando...- disse Mark.

\- Lá vem vocês com isso! – disse Jensen – Olha, eu vou pegar minha cerveja no balcão mesmo – disse e levantou-se

\- Qual é, Jen! Volta aqui, para com isso!

Ele se levantou sob protestos pois não gostava daquela conversa sobre o dono do pub. Então decidiu ir até o balcão. Ty o viu e foi até ele.

\- E ai meu vocalista? – perguntou o homem de meia idade, cobiçado pelo pub inteiro mas que só tinha olhos para Jensen.

\- Hã? Ah e ai Ty, como vai? – sorriu meio sem jeito.

\- Vai tocar minha música hoje? – perguntou o belo homem, sabendo que Jensen sabia do que ele falava. Hotel California era a música preferida de Ty.

\- Vou sim parceiro. – Jensen gostava de manter certa distância.

\- O que vai querer? Aproveita, é por conta da casa! – ele sorria apontando com as duas mãos para si mesmo.

Neste momento Jared passou por trás de Ty e olhou Jensen. Jensen sorriu meio sem jeito, acenando com a cabeça. Ty olhou para o garçom e em seguida olhou para Jensen entendendo que havia acontecido uma troca de olhares. Então chegou perto de Jensen e tocou sua mão.

\- Bonitão não é?

Jensen sorriu sem graça e franziu o nariz.

\- Não faz muito meu tipo...- mentiu

\- Ah é? – Ty sorriu. Jensen sabia que tinha que aliviar o lado de todos naquela situação. Ele sabia muito bem da paixão platônica do dono do Time e por isso tinha um certo compromisso consigo mesmo em não desagradá-lo.

Jared se aproximou.

\- Estou levando o balde já ok? – informou Jared temendo que talvez Jensen estivesse fazendo alguma reclamação.

\- Ah ok! – respondeu sorrindo – Uma cerveja, Ty!

O telefone tocou e Ty foi atender.

\- Desculpa, Jensen... Jared pode dar uma cerveja a ele, cortesia da casa, ele é da banda ok?

Jared olhou para Jensen sorrindo.

\- Ah é? – Ele abriu o freezer e pôs a cerveja sobre a mesa, abrindo-a no balcão e ao estender a mão para entrega-la, as mãos de ambos se tocaram enquanto se encaravam e Jensen sentiu um frissom percorrer seu corpo do mesmo jeito que Jared.

Jensen levou a garrafa a boca com um gesto quase pornográfico olhando para o garçom que enxugava o balcão de vidro preto sorrindo para ele. Quando Jensen se levantou para voltar a mesa, um outro garçom bateu no ombro dele.

\- Você ta louco? Ta flertando com o cara da banda na frente do patrão?- se exasperava murmurando em seu ouvido.

\- Não to nada, Stephen! – respondeu ao amigo, o mesmo que o ajudou a conseguir um emprego ali e que nutria um tesão inexplicável por Jared.

As horas foram passando e o pub começou a encher. Encheu tanto que Jensen ficava procurando Jared com o olhar enquanto dava goles na cerveja. Travis também procurava Jared com o olhar e Jensen se incomodou ao perceber. Jared, por sua vez, não tinha mais como olhar ninguém de tanto que trabalhava. Todos só pararam por algum tempo quando a banda foi chamada ao palco para tocar. Então até os garçons pararam por volta das vinte e três horas. Ty tinha algum trabalho colocando pessoas para secar o assoalho escorregadio do pub quando entravam clientes vindos da chuva tórrida lá de fora.

Jensen já estava ao microfone, com a guitarra nos braços.

\- Boa noite, rockers de Austin! Perdão às moças mas hoje a noite é de puro rock and roll! – brincou sabendo que ali dentro não havia nenhuma moça, era um bar gay exclusivo para homens.

A clientela o ovacionou agitada, aos gritos de:

Manda ver, gostoso!

Me pega, Jensen!

Ele ria enquanto a banda começava a tocar "Play the game tonight" do Kansas. Jared parou o que fazia no bar para assistir como aquele loiro lindo de olhos verdes cantava bem e justamente músicas que ele adorava, músicas que seu pai o ensinou a amar. Stephen enxugava o balcão observando Jared que observava Jensen. Fez uma expressão triste. Mas logo foram chamados para atender pedidos.

Enquanto Jared desfilava, trabalhando quase na frente do palco, Jensen as vezes o observava atentamente enquanto cantava. Os olhares se encontravam as vezes e logo desviavam para outro lugar, coisa ou pessoa.

Jensen cantou Hotel California aos gritos do dono do pub. Muitos cantavam junto. Eram momentos de pura alegria. Jensen andava de um lado para o outro no palco e Jared pensava que a banda de rock clássico só se sustentava por causa de sua beleza pois no restante dos dias em que teve oportunidade de trabalhar naquela semana viu a casa bem mais cheia em dias de DJs. Era uma clientela diferente a cada dia, mesmo gay, quando o pub começava a funcionar as quintas feiras.

O show havia terminado à uma hora da manhã com a música "Guitar man". A banda não iria embora até fechar o caixa e pegar seu couvert e pagamento, pois a Austin Angels era contratada do pub. Normalmente o caixa era fechado pelas três e meia da manhã, depois que quase todos os frequentadores já saíam de mãos dadas com alguém novo. Mas não no sábado, a clientela era mais madura, acima dos seus trinta anos e normalmente iam embora assim que a banda terminava de tocar. O pub já estava quase vazio quando Jared e os demais garçons se sentaram juntos com os pés para cima de cadeiras, já com suas roupas normais. Jensen reparara que Jared veio lá de dentro com a mesma calça jeans porém com uma camisa de botões azul, segurando uma mochila, uma jaqueta preta de couro e um capacete de moto.

Ahh então é motoqueiro...

Eles se entreolharam. Ty fechava o caixa e conferia o trabalho dos garçons, os quais contratava a dedo pela beleza pois eles atraíam a clientela.

Jensen sentou-se e ficou conversando com Rob não conseguindo tirar os olhos de Jared aproveitando enquanto Ty não olhava. Jared percebeu e baixou os olhos, em seguida vasculhou sua mochila e pegou um caderno e caneta anotando algo. Jensen ficou curioso.

\- Pode parar? – disse Rob – Ta me dando nervoso já.

\- O que? – perguntou Jensen

\- Você comendo o garçom novo... vai lá sentar na rola do cara logo cacete mas para com isso...

\- Que grosseria Rob, ta andando muito com Travis ein, isso faz mal...

\- Nunca vi você olhar pra ninguém aqui e de repente bum! Parece até que jogaram um feitiço em você...

Jensen riu-se.

\- Bem provável, o cara é... lindo. To apaixonado meu amigo! – botou a mão no peito e a mão no ombro de Rob.

\- Vou lá avisar pro Ty nos demitir logo então.

Ambos riram.

Ao saírem, Jared se dirigiu a banda.

\- Eu amei o show! Vocês tocam muito, parabéns!

Jensen sorriu tão alegremente para ele que o restante da banda ficou tenso. Ele esticou a mão para apertar a mão de Jensen. Jensen olhou a mão do moreno e esticou a sua para cumprimenta-lo. Sentiu um pequeno papel em sua mão e disfarçou.

\- Espero que o próximo show seja melhor ainda! - Jared sorria um sorriso tão lindo que Jensen achou que podia se apaixonar a primeira vista. Travis achou a mesma coisa. Jared quis disfarçar e cumprimentou a todos com um aperto de mão.

\- Espero te rever muito em breve...- disse Travis e Jared apenas sorriu.

Em seguida ele se dirigiu a uma moto linda estacionada em frente ao pub e subiu, colocou o capacete e ligou a moto. Quando ia baixar o visor do capacete, olhou Jensen e piscou para ele. Jensen baixou a cabeça envergonhado com a piscada mais linda que já viu na vida. Jared foi embora acelerando a moto.

Rob foi o único que viu a cena e sorriu para Jensen, gritando de longe.

\- Um de nós nem vai dormir mais essa noite! – e deu uma gargalhada alta enquanto fazia movimentos com a mão simulando masturbação e andando de costas para onde estava seu carro.

Todos gargalharam menos Travis que não entendeu nada.


End file.
